fanon_galaxy_funhousefandomcom-20200214-history
Crystals
Crystals is a TV series aired on Kirsiõite TV every Thursday at 6:00 a.m, 10:00 a.m and 7:00 a.m. Planned merchandise is to be made in August 2017. It first aired September 1, 2015 and has two major motion pictures, with one set to release in 2020. The series so far has received positive reception from critics and fans alike. The series currently has two seasons. Season three, four and five are set to release 2017, 2018, and 2020. It usually appeals to preteens and teenagers, but young children (between the ages of 7-9) and adults also may enjoy it. Plot Set in the fictional town of Belise City, a group of four teenagers named October, Svetlana, Rhett and Calem are chosen by a crystal scientist named Oakley Rarsen to go on a journey to collect a bunch of rare crystals and try and defeat Skelebones, a skeleton who has the ability to freeze anything he touches, and wants all the crystals for himself so he could be the only living thing in Belise City. Without these crystals, Belise City would be a poverty-stricken esque city. There would be barely any life left. It's up to these teens to defeat him. Characters October October, an Asian descendant, is a very kind and polite girl. She is always concerned about what her friends are doing. She also has a passion for fashion and clothes. She wears a dark gray tank top with a white collar, dark gray stockings, a red skirt, and black and red high-tops. Svetlana She is rather smart, and uses her skills wisely. She, in some ways, is heroic, to the point she would sacrifice his life for her crush, Calem. Her other interests include dancing, mechanical work and gymnastics. She sports long black hair in a simple high ponytail and dark brown eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, and white colored Mary-Jane shoes on her feet. Rhett Rhett is bright and sometimes arrogant. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black-gray polo shirt and matching shorts, and white sneakers on his feet. He also wears black-rimmed glasses and a black and white baseball hat on his head. Calem Calem, rather mature and dominant, is serious and takes everything in a serious manner. He has blonde hair and light blue eyes. He also has freckles, and wears a red tie, a black shirt and visible red socks and black boots. He often carries a backpack around with him, which has all his belongings. Skelebones A former human, Skelebones was killed in the very cave he resides in. He wants to take over Belise City and wants all the crystals for himself. The reason why he wants to take over the world is because people wouldn't believe the pain he went through when he was murdered when he was a human. Scheduling and timeline 2014 April *April 18 - The series is announced *April 29 - Svetlana's name is revealed. May *May 1 - The first season is announced to have 18 episodes. *May 4 - October's name is revealed. *May 25 - Skelebone's concept art is revealed. June *June 9 - More news about licensing partners is announced. Also, the series is still confirmed to premiere worldwide in September 2015. *June 17 - Rhett and Calem's names are revealed. *June 30 - A small screenshot of Skelebones is revealed with the caption "Who is he?" * Trivia *Kirsiõite TV is paid to run all seasons. *It is rated TV-Y7 for slight violence and language.